


Batman: Gotham City

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventures of Batman, Batman Adventures, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Gotham, Post-Canon, Romance, What Happened After, after 5x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Bruce Wayne is back after ten years, a new knight rises from the darkness, criminals are loose in the city of Gotham.It is time to give the Batman Series we are all asking for.





	1. Pilot: Back in Gotham

On his first day back, he already had jobs to be done.

He followed Selina first, finding her stealing a diamond and then leaving the crime seen undetected. Selina hadn't changed a bit, even after turning into what the streets now called 'Catwoman'. She still cared for the poor and weak, while stealing from the big and rich, like she used to do.

Still, no excuse to rob a diamond that size. So he went to her and requested her to give it back, which she didn't. Not his part to do. She had to live with her own consequences now.

He also heard Oswald Cobblepot had been freed that very same day, and Edward Nygma escaped Arkaham with someone's help. He would have connected the two of them to a single heist if it wasn't for the fact that Jeremiah had caused quite the trouble in the mental facility, apparently pretending to be in a vegetative state until that very same night.

It wasn't hard to find the Riddler and Penguin together in a limousine, leaving the Wayne charity ball, and put them on a rope for the cops to find. They were awfully clumsy for crime lords, but he was giving it to the ten years in prison. Besides, he wasn't even sure why they were in prison for, considering they helped Gotham be saved, but he would trust Gordon's judgment on that.

And then, to close the night off, there was Jeremiah. Jeremiah who left Arkaham with Eccho, found Barbara Kean and Barbara Lee, shot the former and kidnaped the latter, taking her back to Ace Chemicals. Sure, it was something to catch his attention, but a good plan regardless considering he also lured Gordon inside the facility.

They were able to save her, with a well shot device on Jeremiah's neck that would make him sleep, and with Gordon catching the rope just in time to pull her back up. With that, the three worrisome criminals of Gotham were all locked up, and all he needed to do was give Gordon a little visit before heading back home and resting.

He couldn’t hear what Gordon said to Bullock or Alfred in the distant, but he knew he got the message. A dark knight, ready to help Gotham with whatever it needed. That was what he spent ten years training for. And he returned just in time.

As he returned home, he learned that Jeremiah and Eccho were back in Arkaham, both locked up alone and away from each other, while Penguin and Riddler escaped somehow. They were sure they wouldn't cause more trouble for now though, so he simply went back to the Wayne Manor, getting inside through his new garage space and parking his car in what he now called the 'Batcave'.

Kind of stupid, yes, but he liked the comfort of such a childish name, specially since it was what his father used to call their little secret room.

"A first rather successful night, I presume, master Bruce?" Alfred's voice made itself to his ears, and Bruce smiled, removing his new mask and cape, putting it all away as he began to undress from his attire.

"Very much so Alfred" he agreed, placing all the clothes in their correct spot in the mannequin and turning to face his butler, dressed in his underclothes, all black and tight. "Jeremiah is back in Arkaham with Eccho, Barbara Lee is save, Barbara Kean is being treated, Cobblepot and Nygma won't be much trouble for tonight. I think this was as successful as a first day could be, don't you agree?"

"You could have put Penguin and Riddler inside bars again if you ask me, but I see your point" he agreed, handing Bruce a robe that he very much desired. He wrapped himself in it and tied the front, smiling as he accepted the cup of tea Alfred offered as well. "We disarmed a bomb today. In the charity ball. I think we were rather handy."

"I've heard" Bruce nodded, following Alfred to the elevator. "Lee did a good job, I presume. Jeremiah's plan was... interesting, to say the least, but clearly rushed" he added, sipping on his tea as they rose. "I have a feeling he was waiting for my return to put it in practice."

"You think, master Bruce?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow, to which he just smiled and drank some more. "Now are you going to tell me about your... ten years of training? Or you will show it to me as things go on?"

"Haven't decided on it yet" Bruce said, smiling and getting out of the elevator, looking around at the house now rebuilt and beautiful as it once was. "You did wonders for this place while I was gone... thank you Alfred. I appreciate it."

"I tried to keep it as equal to the one prior, but way more technological, thanks to Lucius, of course" he said, nodding slowly and standing next to Bruce as he wondered around, touching pretty much everything. "I also rebought a copy of all your father and mother's books, or at least all that I found. It is... as home-like as I could."

"You did a more than wonderful job Alfred" Bruce assured, before he turned to him and gave him a smile. If he wasn't ten years older, Alfred would have sworn that was the same boy from all those years ago. "Now, can we have some dinner? I'm starving."

"Very well sir, follow me" Alfred said, proud pleasure in his voice. His Bruce was back. Now, Gotham would be safe and the house would feel like a home again.

 

\----------------------------

 

"How are you feeling Barbara?" Jim asked as he sat down next to her in the hospital room. Lee had taken Barbara Lee for some food in the lower floors, while Jim had a little private talk with her.

"Well Jim as good as I can feel with a bullet hole on my leg" she said, chuckling and smiling at him. "And here I thought we were over all that crap."

"So did I but apparently things are back to square one" Jim said, frowning and reaching out for her hand. He took it, and she squeezed it back. "Jeremiah is alive and well, and crazier than ever. Arkaham won't hold him back for a long time. And both Cobblepot and Nygma are free and ready to go at it again. I'm... uneasy about this new times."

"Ten years have been a breeze with all these people locked up and quiet, haven't they?" she asked, giving him a calm smile. "But now Bruce is back. And that new guy... the man bat guy you told me about? He seems like he will help you."

"Well yes but I don't like this idea very much either. If one person is hiding in the shadows and doing police work by themselves, that could call other people's attention. We could have a league of vigilantes just roaming around town every day" he sighed, and she squeezed his hand again, calling his attention up to her.

"Yes maybe" Barbara said, giving him a smile. "But your job will be easier, and he saved our daughter. Isn't that trust enough?"

Jim stared at her for a while, before a shy smile curled up on his face and he kissed her hand.

"We will have to believe it is" he whispered, and then sighed. "Also... the reason I got there too late was because Oswald surrendered me and took me to the pier. He is angry. Really angry. He tried to shoot me, no hesitation" he said, looking up at her again. "I don't think Barbara Lee is safe with me for now. Not until I can lock him up again."

"Well if you have deals with Cobblepot, I'm not interfering. That man must have gotten worst after ten years behind bars" Barbara chuckled, tilting her head. "Barbara stays with me while you solve that issue, don't worry. Just visit her sometimes, she misses you."

"I sure will" he assured, smiling and standing up as the room door opened. Lee pulled Barbara Lee inside, both of them holding a popsicle in their hands.

"Someone is eating ice cream after ten pm!" Barbara said, pretending to be surprised, while Barbara Lee giggled and hid behind Lee. "That's a very bad girl right there!"

"Tell her, tell aunt Lee told you you could, just tonight" Lee said, caressing the back of her head as she giggled.

"Aunt Lee told me I could" she said, her mouth dirty with ice cream, and Jim laughed at her, tapping his lap and making her come running to him.

"Well daddy also approves, for mommy's demise" he said, picking her up and kissing her dirty cheeks. She giggled and looked at Barbara, who simply smiled and nodded.

"Fine, just tonight miss" she said, winking, and Barbara Lee giggled even louder, licking her popsicle and sharing some with Jim and Barbara. They stayed through the night, with little Barbara Lee falling asleep quickly on Jim's lap, and they talked way into the morning, all of them taking the next day off.

They were pretty sure this was the start of something new.

 

\------------------------------

 

"Well, what a night!"

The door slammed closed behind them as the two made their way inside the old, almost abandoned manor. It just looked somewhat livable because Oswald had ordered his men to clean it up and stock it up with food a week prior, but other than that, everything was dusty and it all smelled old. More than ten years empty, that's what happened to a place. At least they had food and shelter, pretty much what mattered. Oswald took off his hat and coat, placing them in the little rack he had next to the door, being followed by Edward, who did exactly the same. His monocle was left over a little table, the umbrella as well, and he sighed, turning on all the lights and heading towards the fireplace to at least put some warmth in that cold dead home.

"I can't believe that was all Jeremiah's plan. I was a fool to follow it up" Edward complained, walking behind Oswald and helping him put logs inside the fireplace. "I should have noticed the lack of flair in the letter that was supposedly yours."

"I will never understand why he pretended to be me in the first place, but I digress" Oswald said, sighing as he picked up the alcohol, throwing a good amount over the wood and then lightening up a match and throwing it inside, the fire taking over immediately. "We have food, warm water, clothes, everything we will need in this house. Tomorrow, we can begin our plans on how we will take the city back from that man bat."

"About that, isn't it curious that whoever he is showed up in the same date Bruce Wayne was supposed to show up?" Edward asked, leaning against the fireplace and crossing his arms as Oswald tried to warm up his hands. He looked up at Edward with a frown, and then chuckled.

"Are you suggesting kid Wayne is the one behind that horrendous mask? Oh Edward, you are even crazier than before" he said, shaking his head with a delighted smile, rubbing his hands together and putting them close to the fire. Edward shrugged, watching him.

"Just food for thought... do you want me to fix us something in the kitchen?" he asked, politely, the hint of a smile on his face. Oswald would notice, if he looked up, but he was too busy warming himself up.

"If that's not a lot to ask, I would like that yes" he admitted, and Edward departed with a nod. He found some consumables in the fridge and cupboards, making them a nice thick soup of good old sake, half of him not even believing he was back at the manor with Oswald, after ten years locked up away from him. "I will run a shower Edward! Be back in a second!"

Edward didn't answer, he didn't have to, but for a split second he wondered about joining Oswald. If he would ever mind. If he still loved him. Those were bittersweet thoughts, things he couldn't even begin to imagine the answer to. But perhaps after a bit of warming up between them, some bottles of wine and a nice, warm dish, the questions could start dripping from his mouth.

He seemed professional around Edward, stiff. Not that he would blame him, ten years in Blackgate sure did that to you. But ten years in Arkaham freed you, and Edward felt more alive than ever now that he had had that plug pulled. Insanity was at its highest, and he felt excited for everything.

Even for Oswald's company.

They had made a promise ten years prior of not getting away from each other. If they could fulfil that promise, he was up to see. For now, they seemed to be in good terms.

And if he had to rebuild Oswald's trust and affection for him, he would, not questions asked.

They would be unstoppable.

 

\---------------------------

 

She couldn't help it.

Selina had sensed his eyes on her since the diamond robbery. He had sensed him arrive and had even talked to him, for less than two minutes or so. Was enough to relight that fire inside her soul.

She had missed him, so so much, that it didn't really matter if they were friends again or not, if they would ever talk again or not, she needed to see him. His face. Something she hadn’t done, back at their conversation up in the building.

So she jumped over the Wayne Manor's porch, and walked all the way to the house, looking through every window. It all seemed mostly empty, not considering the lights all turned on in the lower floor.

Then, she heard talking and laughing by the kitchen, and moved closer, spying through one of the small and hidden windows. There he was. Dining with Alfred and Lucius, talking and laughing, as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just left ten years ago. As if he hadn't left her a note saying it was for her own good.

It felt horrible on her tongue, and even worst in her heart, not to be able to share that moment of peace and quiet with him.

He looked beautiful. Bruce looked beautiful. And for a moment she felt like that thirteen year old again, asking him for a kiss. Not asking, no, at the time she tricked him into thinking he was the one that wanted it, but in reality having him in her arms had been the most wonderful of experiences. She ran from him, in fear of that exact feeling that now hunted her in her dreams, but truth was she wanted him, from day one.

He was kind, sweet, loyal... she wanted him. She wanted to be with him, to kiss him and hold him and be next to him. To help him with his pain and suffering. But now they were miles apart. Not physically anymore, but in every other aspects, they didn't fit like they used to.

Bruce moved on, she moved on, and it hurt her deeper than the day he left. Because now he was just in her reach, but still too far away.

He stopped laughing suddenly, and his face turned towards the window where Selina watched him. Her heart stopped as their eyes met, how did he know? She felt a shiver down her spine, a cold feeling in her stomach, and let her body fall from the tree she was on, running away towards the porch, getting over it and making her way back to Gotham, back to her streets, back to her home.

There were some tears in her eyes that she wiped away, and sooner rather than later, she was back with her cats, with her family and friends inside her little flat, giving them food and water and grabbing some tuna for herself.

She wouldn’t think about him anymore. They were done, over. Even if her heart still beat for him.

She had other things to worry about that weren't Bruce Wayne.

 

\-----------------------

 

Everything worked out perfectly.

As he woke up back inside a cell, he couldn't help but laugh, as loud as he could, eyes closing in delight as he touched the cut on his hand and the holes in his neck. Yes, yes, yes! He could feel the pleasure down his veins every time he pressed against the wounds, new laughs coming out of his mouth.

He was back.

Bruce Wayne was back.

It was time for his show to start.

It was time... for the Joker to shine.


	2. Episode One: Meet Ups

After the first rather busy day, the rest of the week went by without any major incidents. Jeremiah was back in Arkaham, locked under high security, Riddler and Penguin had left somewhere probably to make up some plans during the weekend, Catwoman continued to work through her minor heists and the GCPD was busy working through some normal, usual robbery and murder cases.

So, Bruce allowed himself to rest for that week, deciding to catch up on all the people he wasn't able to meet up with in his first day back.

He had talked to Selina, although the conversation itself had been way less pleasing that he first envisioned it being. He half expected her to jump into his arms and forgive him for what he had done. Actually, a way smaller part of him wished that would happen, but of course it didn't, and he didn't jump in her arms either, despite him wanting badly to do so.

But that was just the first day, so Bruce left Selina for another time, catching up with Alfred, helping him tend the garden and the house, getting a few of the new Wayne manor. He also checked on the Batcave, working through some of its kinks with Lucius, making sure the house was entirely connected to the cave and that all entrances were hidden and impossible to be found. He couldn’t risk any guests coming in and getting into the cave randomly. Only Lucius and Alfred could know about it, for now.

Perhaps one day he would tell Jim, but not now.

He certainly wouldn't tell it to Selina.

After he and Lucius were done, which took around two days, he decided to make a visit to Barbara Kean, who had just left the hospital and was taking a few days off just to care for her leg and her daughter. So, he put her address in the GPS system of his car, took a nice bottle of wine, a bouquet of flowers and a chocolate bar and left to the Kean residence, parking the car in front of the nice building she lived now.

Guess money was never the problem with the Keans either. Bruce could relate.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the concierge said through the microphone of the building, and Bruce looked over at the camera, smiling.

"I'm here to visit an old friend. Barbara Kean? She lives in apartment 142" he said, and then cleaned his throat. "Name is Bruce Wayne, by the way."

"Bruce Wa-" the microphone cut with a gasp, and Bruce held back a smirk. He always had that reaction on people. Before the man could even speak to Barbara, the door opened and Bruce made his way inside the building as the man rushed out of his cabin. "Oh sir Wayne I'm deeply sorry!"

"What for sir? You're doing your job" Bruce said, always so kind as he was, and nodded to the man. "Could you please warn Barbara I'm coming up? I don't want to surprise her too much."

"Oh of course mister Wayne" the man nodded, rushing inside again, and Bruce walked towards the tower of the building, getting inside and calling the elevator. He wasn’t very fond of people's usual first impressions of him, he didn't like how they always thought themselves inferior to him because of his amount of money, but he learned that he couldn’t really do anything about that.

So, he dealt with it.

The elevator quickly arrived and he stepped inside, clicking the number 14 in the pad and waiting for it to bring him up. Once it arrived he stepped out and rang the bell, waiting patiently at the door.

'Go ahead! Open up for him!' he heard Barbara's muffled voice through the door, and sooner rather than later the door opened, and a little girl's head popped from behind it. "Come inside Bruce!"

"Hello little one" he said, stepping closer and watching as she stepped back to let him inside. "You must be Barbara Lee" he continued, and she nodded, clearly shy around strangers. She closed the door and ran back to Barbara, who chuckled and hugged her close as she sat on the couch.

"Come in Bruce, and don't mind her, she's shy" she said, looking over and smiling widely. "Oh my god, if it isn't that little kid from ten years ago! How you've grown!"

"I will take that as a compliment" he said, walking towards them with a smile on his face and sitting on the chair next to the couch. "I've heard about what happened, how's your leg?"

"Fine" Barbara said, sitting up a more comfortably and pulling Barbara Lee to her lap. "You know a little bullet doesn't do anything for me. Do you want anything? Water, juice? A glass?" she winked, noticing the wine in his hand.

"Oh no this is a gift" Bruce said with a chuckle, placing the wine down on the table. "For when you can drink it of course. And this is for the house" he gave her the bouquet. "And this is for little Barbara Lee" he handed the girl the chocolate bar, and she smiled, looking at Barbara who nodded. She grabbed the bar then, and grinned at him.

"Thank you Bruce" she said, all polite, and Bruce smiled back at her, ruffling her hair.

"Honey, why don't you go inside to eat your chocolate? You know mommy can't clean up the living room" Barbara said, and little Barbara Lee nodded, jumping off her lap and rushing into the kitchen. Bruce watched her go and chuckled as Barbara sighed. "Well now we can talk a little more... freely."

"I don't have anything to tell that she couldn't know" Bruce said, looking at Barbara with a light smile on his lips. "I just came to see how you're doing. How you've been in this past ten years."

"Well being a mother is chaos" she said, honestly, chuckling to herself and reaching out for her bottle of water. "Being a single mom is even more chaos, and being a single mom that has to share the guard with a married dad is an even bigger chaos. But life has been good, in all regards."

"I'm glad you and Jim found a way of making this work out" Bruce said, leaning back against the chair, a little more comfortable. "I'm also glad everything went fine in these years."

"Yeah taking away this last weekend where everything went nuts for a few hours" Barbara said, smirking widely. "I think Jeremiah was just waiting your return to mess up the city again."

"You think?" Bruce chuckled, but it was drier now. "He had been pretending for ten years and in the night of my arrival, he causes all that trouble."

"Luckily for us someone else showed up that night" Barbara said, sighing softly and looking at the window. "Do you know who that is? The man dressed as a bat that everyone is talking about? The one that saved my daughter? Jim said he has no idea who that fella is."

"Actually he is a friend of mine" Bruce said, and she looked at him surprised. "I met him in my trip abroad. We are close, but I don’t know his motives on coming to Gotham. I guess only time will tell."

"Well doesn't matter why. He saved my daughter. I will be eternally grateful" she said, and smiled at Bruce. "Tell him he can always count on me, should he need anything."

"I sure will" Bruce nodded, and relaxed even further. Barbara continued to talk, telling him about her ten years of life after he left, and he told her a bit of what he studied abroad, and how he felt like he was ready for a new part of his life.

They talked way into the night, and he left a little while after Barbara Lee went to bed.

Then, he decided to go for a dinner with Jim, Harvey and Lee in the next night.

 

\-----------------------------

 

A week after their escape, and all the letters had been sent.

They weren't as many as they anticipated, considering the fact that most of Gotham's criminals were still locked up in Arkaham, but that was a problem for later. For now, they had gathered the ones they could find and the fewer they could trust, all while they found new guards and new hitmen for the jobs they required them to.

Slowly, but surely, their plan was coming together.

"How is it looking?"

"Perfect."

"Edward, I never doubted you for a second."

Oswald and Edward exchanged a glance and then looked back at the plan table in front of them. It was all sketched out. The city outskirts, the streets they would use, the location of strategic retreat points, Arkaham, Blackgate, cops and guards' schedules, names, files, numbers, moments, bombs, guns, weapons, blueprints, everything they would need. It had been a busy week indeed.

"This is going to be a new beginning for Gotham" Edward said, pushing everything aside but the Arkaham files of his old prison pals. Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Nataniel Barnes, Victor Fries, Bridgit Pike, Hugo Strange, and so on and so forth. Even Jeremiah's and now Ecco's were there too. "I want to see that bat guy come after us when all of these people get loose again."

"Edward, as much as I enjoy some chaos myself, don't you think this might be a risky plan?" Oswald asked, looking up at his comrade. "All of them are crazy and only half of them can be trusted, by my own experience of course."

"We don't need to trust them Oswald, and that's the beauty of our plan" Edward said, walking away and stepping in front of the board where he had all the newspapers for their incarceration dates. "Look at this. The answer is in the numbers, Oswald. Some of them have been locked up for even more than ten years. Some of them even tried to escape. This... is what we need" he looked at Oswald, his eyes glistening with some form of powerlust that Oswald had never seen in his eyes before. "they won't respect us, they will owe us. It's a dept. And we will come back to collect it. You can believe me."

"Alright, I see how that could work" Oswald nodded, and walked close to Edward again. "But letting them out will mean chaos, and chaos is bad for business Edward. At least my business. Remember that I'm not just a criminal, I'm the only mob leader left. This city is under my command."

"It's bad for your kind of business, Oz, not for mine" Edward said, his eyes turning back, lingering in the newspapers. "You want power and fame and money, and that's a lifestyle of its own. But these people and I... we want revenge" he turned back to Oswald, determined. "And I know you do too. But you haven't stayed in Arkaham for ten years. You don't know what that is like. And you promised we would do this together. With my brain, their dept and your money and power, we will be unstoppable" he laughed, grabbing Oswald's suit and pulling him closer. "And no man in a bat suit, no Commissary James Gordon, no higher power will be able to stop us."

"... very well" Oswald agreed, although he still felt like he should be hesitant about it. "However, I don't want my name or my industries names involved. I will give you shelter, money, power, I will work with you, but I will not sacrifice my hard work for your ideas."

"I wasn't expecting you to" Edward said, slowly letting go of Oswald, who simply fixed his suit and sighed.

"I truly hope this plan of yours works" he said, and gave Edward an encouraging smile. "Now I'm off, I need to go visit some clubs, see which ones I'll reopen. Don’t forget dinner and don't forget to at least sleep a little."

"Alright" Edward agreed, watching as Oswald left the room and sighing to himself. His plan had to work. Or else...

Or else Oswald would never trust him again for anything.

Not that he trusted him anyway.

 

\-----------------

 

"Ivy?" Selina asked as she jumped through the window, carrying with her a litter of three baby kittens and being followed by mamma cat. The apartment was silent and dark, covered in plants, as it always was. "Ivy?!"

"Selina" the soft voice came from the darkness, and soon Ivy showed up in the light of the moon, smiling at her. "Oh, you brought another pack for me to watch over. I see."

"No, Ivy, they are just sick" she said, laying them down and letting mamma cat come closer and wrap herself around her litter. "Could you give them something? I know you have some medicinal plants here somewhere."

"Indeed I do" Ivy said, walking to the little table she had by the window. She sat down on one of the chairs and nodded for Selina to do the same as a pair of vines brought them some tea. "Is that all you came to do?"

"That and seeing an old friend, if she doesn't mind" Selina answered, sitting down and taking the mug. Ivy did the same, sipping onto the tea. "How has life been? We haven't talked in what... five, six months?"

"You are the one that keeps disappearing on me, I never leave this place" Ivy said, calm as ever, crossing her legs and eyeing Selina up and down. "I've heard Bruce Wayne came back after his ten-year vacation... is that the reason why you showed up?"

Selina tensed up, sipping from her tea and letting out a deep sigh.

"No" she whispered, looking down at the brown water in her cup. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm tired. He left me, he made that very clear, and now I have no interest on hearing from him."

"Sure" Ivy replied, smirking to herself. "What about your heists? Still up to no good?"

"I got a diamond the other night" Selina nodded, smiling to Ivy. "Huge. Giant. But I found out it was a fake, as all diamonds are when they are that size. Still pretty valuable though, so I'm good for a few months now."

"I'm glad you are" Ivy looked down at the cat family close to her plants and hummed, tilting her head. "I am guessing that if you haven't told me about it yet, you haven't received the memo that has been going through the streets of Gotham..."

"Memo?" Selina asked, curious, moving closer to her. "Is there something going on?"

"Well yes" Ivy chuckled. "Ever since Jeremiah's incident this weekend, Gotham has turned into a mess once more. And this morning, I received a letter" she waved her fingers, and a vine brought over a letter to her hand. "I think you will receive one too, if you haven't already."

"I don’t have an address" Selina said, even more curious now. Ivy chuckled.

"They don't need one" she said, handing Selina the letter and allowing her to read it. "After all, they knew I would give you mine to read. It's in the second PS of the letter."

Selina moved her eyes through the letter, surprised to even be reading that. She looked back up at Ivy when she was done, eyes wide, and handed the letter back to her.

"Are you going?" she asked, tilting her head. "I thought you worked alone."

"And I do. And so do you. But we are both going because you know exactly what this means" she said, putting the letter back on the table and smirking at Selina. "After all, we are friends and smarter than them. If something goes wrong, we grab what we can and leave undetected."

Selina smirked slowly, and nodded to her friend.

"I like the way you think, Ivy."

"So do I."

 

\--------------------

 

_'To all criminals of Gotham, a big surprise!_

_Penguin and Riddler have invited you to the world's biggest heist!_

_Meet us this Saturday where the sky reflect_

_And the shimmers of water makes screams connect'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I'm very excited about this fanfic and hopefully I will remain that way!


End file.
